1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation apparatus is mounted on a motherboard of an electronic device, such as a computer, for dissipating heat generated by electronic components in the electronic device. Generally, the heat dissipation apparatus comprises a heat sink and a fan. The heat sink is mounted on one of the electronic components (such as a processor) and comprises a plurality of fins. The fan is mounted on the heat sink. However, the heat dissipation apparatus takes up a lot of space and is not practical for thin, flat computers such as tablet personal computers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.